Yankees Uniform
by glo1196
Summary: Martha and Alexis are away. Beckett and Castle are dating, and it's only a baseball game.
1. Chapter 1

**I am on a writing roll. Here is an M rated AU fanfiction that has Castle and Beckett already together. Beckett has definitely let down her hair and Castle is so enjoying it. It means a lot to me to know what you think. So, please click the link down there at the bottom and leave me a review, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer- Beckett would be wearing skimpy outfits for Castle all the time if I was writing the show, so obviously I am not. Nope not mine….**

**Chapter 1**

"Have a great weekend, dear." Martha says to her son as she makes her grand exit from the loft, garment bag and carry-on in hand. "Goodbye Mother, break a leg." He kisses her cheek as she scoots out the door. Castle turns as he hears another set of footsteps running down the stairs and through the living room.

"Dad, I'm leaving. Paige and her family will be here to pick me up in a few minutes. I'm meeting them downstairs. I left the emergency numbers under the magnet on the fridge." Alexis grabs her bag, slings it over her shoulder and heads to the door. "Don't have too much fun, ok?" She rolls her eyes and giggles as she instructs her father.

"Get over here and give your old man a kiss. Don't do anything I wouldn't do…Oh wait. Just be good." Castle kisses the top of her head and smiles as she reaches for the door.

"If I'm lucky I'll talk Kate into coming over." He wiggles his eyebrows at her daughter and smiles. Alexis scrunches her face and stares at him in disbelief.

"Eeewww Dad, there are something's a girl doesn't need to know about her Dad and his relationship with a certain Detective." With that she sticks out her tongue at him and shuts the door behind her, escaping any further therapy inducing comments from her father.

Castle welcomes the sudden silence of the loft for about 15 seconds before his three-year-old tendencies take over.

Turning he heads to the sofa, and plops himself on the sofa, letting out a deep sigh. They barely left five minutes ago and the silence was already overbearing. His cell phone beeps with an incoming text message. He smiles when he recognizes the sender's name and reads the message.

"You want some company to watch the Yankees game? You provide the beer and peanuts, I'll bring the pizza?" he reads and a mischievous smile spreads across his face.

"You're on, and btw my Red Sox will so beat your Yankees Pinstripe ass." He responds knowing full well that'll rile her up.

"Care to make it interesting writer-boy?" she texts back.

"Only if sex is involved." He texts back as he chuckles at what she might respond.

"As if you need a bet to get that? Should I pack a bag for the weekend?"

" Unless, you are going to walk around here naked, I would suggest you do." He smirks as he types.

"You wish. See you in about an hour." Castle puts the cell phone in his pocket. He's thrilled Kate is spending the weekend at the loft. He loves having her here and wants her to feel at home. He lies down and closes his eyes as he waits for Kate to arrive. Castle drifts off to thoughts of naked Kate walking around in his loft.

Just over an hour later his phone beeps with an incoming text message again.

"Hey Castle, can park in the underground garage at your place today?" he reads. She usually doesn't ask to park down there unless she is thinking of leaving late at night and he doesn't like where this is going.

"Um, ok, but aren't you staying?" he sends back. He waits patiently, but never gets a response. He turns on the game and they are doing the team introductions. He sits to watch the festivities a little less excited than he was just 10 minutes ago.

He hears the ding of the elevator and waits patiently for her to knock on his door. It reminds him that she doesn't feel ready for everything he wants, as she refuses her own keys to the loft. She knocks on the door and he gets up to answer it with sad eyes and a pout already on his lips.

To say he is shocked at the vision before him is an understatement. There is Kate standing in the doorway, with a Yankees cap on her head, tendrils of wavy hair escape the confines of the cap and frame her face. She sports an Authentic Yankee pinstripe jersey with one too many buttons undone and revealing quite a bit of soft, sexy cleavage, baseball socks and sneakers. Behind her stands a very nervous young doorman, who's eyes try desperately to stay focused on Castle's face, and no where else, holding two pizza boxes and shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

She licks her lips and bites the bottom one before she smiles. His eyes are transfixed on those lips. "Hey Castle, you hungry?" She asks him in a low sultry voice. The poor doorman chokes behind her and Castle stares at him, with a smile on his face.

The doorman clears his throat and shoves the pizza boxes at Castle as he makes a hasty retreat. "Have a good night Mr. Castle, Ms Beckett." Turns and practically runs to the elevator. A blush creeps up her face. With no one else in the hall, Kate bends over and picks up her overnight bag from the floor, exposing enough of her upper thigh for Castle's heart to skip a beat.

She giggles as she hears the pizza boxes hit the floor and Castle gasp behind her. Kate walks by him and runs a finger across his collarbone, over his shoulder and around his back as she walks around him.

"What's wrong Castle? Cat got your tongue?" she says seductively. "I thought big sexy author like you must have seen plenty of girls in a baseball jersey?"

" Um….not "JUST" a jersey and nothing else, Kate. You probably made my doorman's day, take that back; year!" He is still staring at her, his eyes darkening as the shock of it is wearing off. A predatory look slowly creeps over his features. Castle picks up the pizza and throws it on the kitchen counter, food no longer on his mind.

Stalking his prey he rakes his eyes over her outfit. He licks his lips as he meets her eyes, and they're met with equal amounts of need and desire. Castle grasps her wrist and swings her onto his lap as she straddles his hips.

"Convenient position don't you think Castle? Though I can't see the game from here."

His hands wrap around her and knead her firm ass. He growls as her hands run through his hair and she mewls above him. One hand stays on her ass, as the other moves to her back, and pushes her closer to him. His tongue now exploring the cleavage exposed by her open jersey.

"Kate when did you put this outfit on?" he asks between licks and kisses to her chest. His fingers curl under the hem of her shirt, and find the curve of her unclad bottom. His eyes open wide as he realizes she either has on a thong or nothing at all.

"I came from my apartment in it, Castle. Left my apartment, walked to the car just outside, drove here and came upstairs. Turn you on writer-boy?" she whispers in his ear in a in a low throaty voice.

Castle growls and takes a nip at her chest. "That you were seen in this and it is only for me…yeah, turns me on. What man wouldn't be turned on, Kate?" He reaches up and unbuttons another button on her jersey while she isn't looking. His mouth trailing kisses across her breasts. His hands hungrily search every crevice of her body.

"Castle, please?" She wants him so badly. Since leaving her apartment she has been extremely turned on. She wants him over her, wants him between her legs, and wants to hear him moan her name.

There is a knock at the door, and Castle holds her tighter against his chest. The knock comes again, and she giggles in his arms. "Let them come back later, Kate." He moans into her neck.

"Come on Castle, it might be a delivery from your agent. Everyone else we know is busy, and the doorman already saw this outfit'" she says as she saunters to the door, looking over her shoulder with a wicked smile on her face.

Kate turns the knob and swings the door open. Standing at the door stand two stunned Detectives, holding a six-pack of beer and snacks. Ryan and Epo's mouths drop as their eyes scan the scantly clad Beckett in front of them, their eyes linger on her long slender legs and deep revealing cleavage displayed before them. Both stare longer than is definitely acceptable. Then look of horror flashes across their faces as their minds register that it's Beckett and their lives are now at stake.

Kate freezes at the door for what feels like an eternity, but is only a few seconds and slams the door promptly in their faces.

"Oh my God Castle! Its Ryan and Esposito and they just…." the bright flush covering her skin announces her embarrassment. "Look at me."

"Kate you look sexy as hell, I am sure they didn't see anything. They just have a good idea of what we were doing. Now let me open the door and you go put something on that is appropriate for the boys." Castle is trying to contain his laughter. He walks by her and gives her a light tap on her ass. She throws him a dirty look and rolls her eyes.

Kate grabs her bag and disappears into Castle's bedroom mumbling about the punishment she is going to dish if anyone mentions anything about her outfit to her.

Castle opens the door. Ryan and Esposito have not moved from their spot, their faces still in shock, eyes wide with the look of terror. Both men fear Beckett's wrath for the more than generous eyeful they got of her.

"We thought we would come over and watch the game with you, with Martha and Alexis gone for the weekend. It was a shame not to watch the game on your TV. We didn't think you would have company." Esposito said as he watches over Castle's shoulder for Beckett. "We can leave man, we value our lives."

"Are you boys going to just stand there, or are you going to come in?" Castle laughs at the sight before him. The boys still don't move, their mouths open and close numerous times.

"Did she bring her gun?" Esposito asks Castle seriously while looking towards the study door. Castle bursts into another fit of laughter. Kate comes out of the study moments later and spots Castle still standing at the door, his laughter reaches her ears.

As she walks towards the door she hears Ryan tell Castle. "If she brought her gun, she won't hesitate to use it on us, Castle. God man, she's Beckett, she's like a sister to us, but we're not blind…Damn that body's smokin' !" Esposito whistles to make his point.

"What was that you were saying Ryan, Espo?" Kate asks as she walks around Castle and faces the boys. She has buttoned up the jersey but has left it on, and thrown on a pair of skinny jeans.

"My guns in Castle's room right now, gentlemen. But don't worry boys I have something much better than a shooting planned if you ever mention today to anyone. Understand?" she stares at both men and then turns to Castle.

"You guys going to come in, or are you going to stand out there all day?" She grabs the beers in Esposito's hands and takes it into the kitchen.

The boys slap Castle's back as Esposito whispers to Castle, "You're one lucky man, dude." Castle smiles.

Ryan walks into the kitchen and hands Kate his six-pack and snacks. Kate grabs a couple of bowls and throws the chips, pretzels, and popcorn into them. Grabs four beers and puts it all on a tray and heads to the living room. She places it all on the coffee table, grabs a handful of popcorn a beer and sits across from the boys in the armchair.

Kate curls her feet under her and watches the game as she sips her beer. Thoughts of what she and Castle could have been doing right now send a chill through her body. She closes her eyes trying to calm her racing heart. None of this is lost on Castle, and his eyes search hers out, when they open. She smiles at him and blushes a little knowing full well he knew what she had been thinking. He smiles and gives her a little wink. They continue watching the game.

Two and a half hours later all four were perched on the edge of their seats on the sofa. It is the top of the 9th and Boston is at bat. Man on first and third with David "Papi" Ortiz up at bat. Yankees are up by two and Mariano Rivera is walking to the mound to close for the Yankees. First pitch is a ball just outside. Second pitch Ortiz swings and misses for a strike. Third pitch is a fastball straight down the middle, a pitch you never offer Big Papi. He swings makes contact and the ball heads for the outfield. Curtis Granderson makes a leaping grab for the last out. Yankees win 6-4.

Kate and the boys do high fives and cheer as Castle sits quietly.

"Oh come now Castle cheer up, you Red Sox fans should be used to losing to us by now." She teases him knowing it will get him going. She sticks her tongue out at him.

"I'll have you know the Red Sox have won more World Series in the last ten years than the Yankees!" Castle spits back with pride. "And don't stick it out unless you're going to use it."

"Oh yes, let's see how many World Series have the Yankees won as opposed to the Red Sox? What is it….hhhmmm….including 1918 that's 27 Yankees World Series wins to a mere 3 Red Sox wins? " Kate licks her finger and swipes an imaginary 1 into the air in front of her, then turns to him and gives him a less than subtle wink, as she licks her lips.

Castle still throws himself onto the sofa and mopes.

"Don't worry Castle, there's always hope for them next time." She laughs as she starts cleaning the bowls and beer bottles from the tables.

"Mom and Dad need some time alone, Ryan. Let's get going. Besides, Lanie will be looking for me soon, and I do not want to get that girl mad." Esposito grabs some more empties and brings them into the kitchen. On the way back he grabs their coats.

"Give the girls our regards," Castle says as the boys walk out to the hall and to the elevator. Ryan and Espo both texting their girl to let them know they were leaving Castle's and on the way.

"Hey Beckett don't do anything I wouldn't do." Esposito turns and gives her a wink as the elevator doors open.

"Boys you have no idea," she says seductively then turns towards Castle, wraps her leg around his, and bites his ear. The elevator doors close with the boy's mouths dropping open while staring dumbfounded at them.

"Kate that was mean." Castle says as he closes the door to the loft.

"Why? They're both going home to their women. Besides Castle, and I have some unfinished business with you, that I have to attend to, Castle." She bites the lobe of his ear and places wet opened mouthed kisses down his neck.

**Sorry Yankees fans, being a Red Sox fan myself, one of them had to be on my team. Plus, we know Beckett love the Yankees. Yeah, I am being a big tease with my writing. Want the next chapter and the smut, then let me know. Maybe I will just hold it hostage. No worries, not my style, but would love a review. Still excited about Castle winning the PCA's they so deserve it! Wish they would come to a convention on the east coast!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, sorry this took so long to update. For the last 36 hours fanfiction has not let me upload anything, and I had 2 chapters to upload! Doesn't it figure I get the chance to write and I can't post it. I hope you guys like this. Yes, it ends in a very mean place for my readers. Hopefully you will review for me and I will let you know where it goes from there. Yes, I am mean…LOL In all honesty thank you for all the alerts and favorites, it ceases to amaze me that anyone wants to read my dribble. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Kate and Castle sitting in the tree…K I S S I NG, first comes ….Oh, who am I kidding we haven't even gotten that far yet in the series, so of course I don't own any of it. That's a no brainer **

**Chapter 2**

She has been unbuttoning the jersey and now it stands open before him. Her nipples taut and hard beckon him to touch them. He palms both breasts and his thumb ghost over her nipples, causing her to grind her hips against his growing erection.

"So detective Beckett what else besides your bra weren't you wearing while the boys were here?" Castle whispers in her ear as his hands continue their exploration of her breasts causing delicious heat to coil and build between her legs.

"Why don't you try and score a homerun and find out." Kate growls in his ear sucking the lobe in between her teeth and biting it.

Her jeans have mysteriously pooled at her feet. His rugged hands snake around her and he grabs a handful of her tight ass. One hand continues kneading her and pushing her against him, while the other works it way to the front of her body.

"You've been sitting here commando the entire time?" He asks her as he slides a finger into her folds, feeling how wet she was. "God, Kate so wet."

Castle knew that Kate would be incredible in bed. The quiet ones always are, but he wasn't prepared at all for the Kate between the sheets. The serious, uptight, determined detective the world saw was hot, adventurous, daring and uninhibited in bed. Fantasies he thought he could never voice let alone do became explicit memories he is forever reliving. Her eager body, soft, flexible, strong and damn gorgeous responds willingly to every one of his every whims and fancies.

She kicks the jeans pooled around her feet, as he scoops her in his arms and walks to their bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and Kate instinctively stretches out then arches her back. With her hair splayed on the bed and her legs slightly bent it is the most erotic, sensual pose he has seen. The image burns itself into his mind.

"Want some of this writer-boy?" Kate teases as she runs her fingers over her breast and stops to roll her nipple between them. She rubs her legs against each other hoping to get some friction at her core. Castle pounces like a predatory animal, his eyes dark like a gathering storm. The sound of tearing clothes fills the room as Castle and Kate hastily remove the boundaries between them. Her lips greedily taste his salty skin at his neck. He gathers her wrists in one hand and holds them over her head. Kate's eyes turn dark and predatory.

"Castle what are you doing?" She moans, her pulse quickens, and she licks her lips, but does not struggle to get free.

"Remember the dominatrix case two years ago, Kate? You knew, you knew more than most of us. That case caused many restless nights of me wondering and imagining you in one of those positions. Now I 'm going to find out." His deep growl vibrates through him causing her to whimper under him. Her body responds instantly as her hips lift to grind against him.

Castle reaches into his nightstand with his free hand and pulls out three silk scarves. He looks at her, and her eyes are wild with lust. He almost loses it right there and then. Instead he wraps one scarf tightly around both her wrists over her head, moves her to the center of the bed, and then ties it to the bed frame. He kisses down her body, nipping, licking, sucking and enjoying every glorious inch of her. Her moans and whimpers encouraging him further.

He spreads her legs and kneels between them and admires the view before him. Her breasts are small but perky and her nipples react to his touch readily. Traveling southward her stomach is flat and muscular. His eyes settle on her core, which is completely bare, soft, and currently slick with her juices. Long and muscular legs that go on forever complete the total package. His hands run over the entire length of her body avoiding her breasts and between her legs, her body responds with goose bumps. Kate licks her lips and bites them trying to control her needs.

The second scarf he wrapped around her ankle and anchors it to the leg of the bed, followed quickly by the other leg. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath trying to calm her racing pulse, every inch of her body is buzzing with excitement.

"Castle? What are you going to do with me?" she whimpers, her eyes dark and untamed.

"I am going to make you mine Kate. I am going make you beg." The storm of lust behind his eyes causes a chill to run through her veins.

He lies next to her, his fingers ghosting feather touches over her body. The tips of his fingers circle her nipples, causing them to pebble. She moans as she arches her chest into his touch. He licks her nipple with the end of his tongue then he rakes his teeth over the closest one, pulling on it. She gasps at the stirrings he is causing.

"Castle," more a breath than a whisper.

His hands tease, bite and lick her breasts until the coil of warmth between her legs has begging, panting, and writhing for her release. He is playing her body like an expert musician plays a fine tuned instrument. Knowing how and where to touch it to make the best sounds.

Finally he sucks one nipple forcefully into his mouth while he mimics what his mouth is doing with his hands on the other. Her hips start to buck and she struggles against her restraints, finally her body arches and convulses with her orgasm. She screams his name as each violent shudder courses through her.

Castle moves the hair off her face and kisses her gently. "Can I continue or would you like me to let you go?" Kate looks at him. His eyes are still dark and dangerous; his erection is hard against her leg. He is enjoying this as much as she is. She stares at him and he knows what she is going to say.

"Your wish is my command, writer-boy." She struggles against the restraints to kiss him, and he crashes his lips against her hungrily.

His hands snake exceedingly slow down her body as his lips burn a trail behind them. Her hips buck when he trails hot wet kisses from her hipbone to her inner thigh. She tries to spread her legs further but the restraints keep her from moving. He sucks a tender area high on her thigh; she knows he is marking her.

"Castle please?" her voice pleading him to touch her. "Castle." This time it is barely a whisper.

He doesn't answer her. Instead she can feel his breath against her wet folds. He is so close she lifts her hips towards him and moans. The five o'clock shadow on his face scrapes against her inner thigh as she feels his tongue brush gently against her. She feels the wetness pooling between her legs.

She feels his finger spread her folds. "Someone's enjoying being tied up," he says as he looks up at her. "You're so wet, Kate." Before she can make a snarky response he attacks her clit with his tongue, obliterating any semblance of thought for her.

Castle's tongue swirls around her swollen clit, teasing her further. Torturing her further he sucks her clit into his mouth and flicks his tongue over the swollen nub. Her hips buck instinctively and she gasps for breath almost instantly. She is so turned on that she arches her back and shatters quickly. Castle does not stop and she has three more shattering orgasms before she starts begging him to enter her.

Castle only moves his tongue to her opening and starts licking the area. Then he sticks his tongue in and out of her. The penetration is light just enough to tease her into a frenzy.

"God Castle, when you free me god help you." She growls at him in frustration. Castle doesn't stop but chuckles between her legs.

Castle pulls away from her and starts kissing his way back up her body. At her breasts he nips and plays for a few seconds, then continues to her lips. He kisses her and she hungrily responds, enjoying the taste of herself on his lips. Her tongue delves into his mouth deftly. She needs him in her.

"What do you want Kate?" he asks her as he runs his fingers up and down her body. She strains against the restraints and arches into his touch. "Tell, me what you really want."

**BUwahahahaha…..aren't you just dying to find out what happens next? Please review and poof the writing fairy will magically make a new chapter appear fairly soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Are you shocked that this is up so quickly? Hope you enjoy. Not sure if this is the last chapter of this story. It could end it very easily where it is. If you guys have any ideas on keeping it going let me know. I did enjoy writing this even if I am a Red Sox fan. I love the characters of Beckett and Castle. There is something so wonderful in their story, they deserve a happily ever after. Hope you enjoyed and sorry I left you guys hanging the last chapter. Please review it helps all of us writers keep writing. **

**Disclaimer – I have nothing witty to say today here. Castle and Beckett are not mine, God help them if they were, cuz neither would be walking straight.**

**Chapter 3**

"Castle please I need you in me." Her eyes are dark with lust; every nerve and muscle in her body is stretched to its limit. His mouth falls to her nipple and he starts sucking it, her orgasm crashes over her instantly.

"Please Castle, Please fuck me." She hisses between her teeth, her eyes full of desperate need.

"Kate Beckett finally talks dirty in bed." He chuckles. " What do you want Kate?"

"Fuck me Castle, please?" she repeats as she starts to struggle against the restraints. "I want you in me. I want it fast, hard! Castle, now!" He has never heard her use that word in their lovemaking before.

Castle is so turned on watching her. His erection is actually quite painful, since he has had it since they started this game. Being able to feast on her body is the most erotic thing he has ever done.

He places himself at her entrance, savoring the wetness around his tip. She lifts her hips to get some penetration, and he buries himself into her in one swift movement.

Her breath catches in her throat, and her body squirms under him. He has never seen her like this before, so wanting and needy for him.

He pulls himself almost out of her and sheaths himself deeply once again. Kate bucks against him over and over. He won't be able to restrain himself much longer, for the last time Castle pulls out and sheaths himself inside her.

Castle resolve snaps and he loses all control. His strokes dig deeply into her. Her hips meet him stroke for stroke. His mouth finds her in a blinding kiss and then moves to her neck, where his teeth sink into her skin, mark her. Kate only whimpers and begs for her release now, the tough savvy detective nowhere to be seen.

"Faster Castle, Oh God." She feels the coil deep between her legs grow. Her body shakes with uncontrollable need.

His speed increases as he pounds into her in abandonment. Castle is beyond words, his grunts and moans are almost animalistic.

"Mine." Castle grunts possessively through clenched teeth. "Mine forever. Mine Kate."

"Yes, Castle. Yours now, yours always. Please God… I need to come Castle." She begs him.

She struggles below him and his lips crash against hers again. Their strokes become even more frantic and irregular.

Oh my God Castle….Oh God. Oh oh…" Kate's body arches as every muscle and nerve in her body responds to the built up tension in her body. Her body shudders below him as her walls clamp around his erection.

"Kate…Kate God." Castle's body responds to hers and he finds his release. Her spasms milk him inside of her.

Their bodies are slick with sweat as they lie panting and recovering. Castle releases her arms, and she instantly cradles his head and drops kisses all over his face. He stops her long enough for him to release her legs. He scoops her up and cradles her in his arms.

"That was incredible, Kate. God, you are incredible." He kisses her. Kate has not said a word. She nuzzles into his shoulder and finally finds her voice.

"That was beyond words Castle. I have never felt like that before. Don't make it an everyday occurrence, ok? I would die." She smiles as she runs a finger over his jaw to his lips. "I love these lips Castle."

"I love you, Kate." Castle whispers into her ear, and scoots her closer. They fall asleep in each other's arms. A couple of hours later Kate's phone buzzes with a received text message, the noise stirs her awake. A few minutes later it buzzes again and Kate reaches for her cell phone with a moan.

She read the message and laughs, waking Castle up. He watches her laugh and lifts an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Lanie wants to know what I did to Esposito. He came home mumbling about legs, mom and dad." She giggles and looks at Castle. She doesn't share the text that Lanie admitted to her and Javi having the best sex ever though.

Kate sends her a response. "Maybe Ryan and your boy shouldn't interrupt my seduction of Castle."

Lanie returns "Say what? They did what?"

Kate's fingers start typing a response and then she decides to call Lanie instead. Lanie picks up the phone right away.

"Ok girl you better spill." Lanie says as soon as she answers the phone. Kate regales the events of the afternoon, from the outfit she had on, to slamming the door in the boy's faces and then watching the game. Lanie laughs at the part where the boys are afraid she may have her gun. Then almost drops the phone laughing when Kate tells them what she did when they were leaving.

"Serves them right for not getting the hell out when they saw you. Typical guys they were just interested in the huge TV and the game." Lanie and Kate talk for a few more minutes making plans for a girl's lunch, and then Kate hangs up.

"What was that all about?" Castle asks when she walks back to the bed and puts the phone back on the nightstand.

Kate moves the sheets and crawls under them molding herself against his sexy, warm body. A small moan escapes him as he feels her hands wrap around him.

"Just Lanie letting me know she got lucky when Esposito got home. Wants to also know why he was mumbling about mom and dad." Castle chuckles.

"See, I'm not the only who has reaction to your sexy…."

"Castle you choose your words carefully. I work with the boys and they are like brothers to me. I trust them with my life everyday. " He raises his hands in defeat.

"Just saying they are normal men after all, Kate." Kate throws a pillow at him. The thought of either Ryan or Esposito getting turned on by her makes her very uncomfortable.

Kate spots Castle's shirt on the floor. She sees that the buttons are missing. She smiles remembering how she had ripped the shirt off of him, and her hands start roaming across his chest. She bites her lower lip as her hand travels over his stomach to his hipbone. She hears his breath catch and smiles. She has him right where she wants him.

"Someone still a little wound up?" He asks her as he pulls her under him. Kate's hips buck into his already hard erection, as she pulls him down for a searing kiss.

"I don't know Castle, I think you deserve a bit of your own medicine. Don't you think? It's time I showed my bad, bad boy who the boss really is."

Kate stands up and goes into Castle's closet. She pulls out a bag from Lady Irene's House of Pain. She pulls out the riding whip, long black thigh high boots and a leather corset.

Castle mouth drops open and he stares at her dumfounded.

Kate walks over to him with the riding whip in her hand. She places the tip under his chin and closes his mouth with it.

"Now you be a good boy and sit there, while I get ready, Castle. When I come out be prepared to take your punishment like a good boy should." She laughs at him as he still stares at her speechless, and starts to walk towards the bathroom. As she walks into the bathroom she giggles to herself and says, "So this is all I had to do to keep you quiet? I should have done this a long time ago."

**Please review and make my day. Can't wait for the "Blue Butterfly" episode. I love that era and just the clothes will be awesome. I am glad that they haven't leaked out kisses or anything yet and I hope they don't. Have a great rest of the weekend everyone! Please review and make suggestions for more if you wish!**


End file.
